


Tierce

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer afternoon goes better than expected. Set in an AU where Blake and Weiss are cops and Velvet is a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tierce

**Author's Note:**

> For overachieversloth. They/them pronouns for NB!Blake.

The sun scattered in a thousand lazy rays over the lake, turning clear and calm water into a silver mirror. Turning onto one side, Velvet could feel the faint prickle of grass through the blanket and the thin cotton of her blouse. She had to squint to make out the figure idling on the nearby pier, their mouth and brow set in tight lines of concentration. A steel fishing rod was draped over the edge, tugged outward by the silent draw of a breeze.

“Ten years and I had no idea Blake liked to fish.” Weiss murmured beside her, dark sunglasses obscuring sky-blue eyes.

“We went camping together all the time when we were kids.” It seemed nostalgic now, rather than the misery of being huddled in a small tent when it rained, watching their fire flicker and sputter past the flap of wet vinyl. “They caught fish in the river, we gutted them together and I cooked.”

“Mm, how domestic.” Despite the touch of sarcasm, a small and affectionate smile rose to Weiss’ lips.

The creak of wood brought Velvet’s attention back to the pier where Blake had crouched, trying to untangle a snarl. Clear fishing line was wrapped around calloused fingers, biting and taut, finally slipping loose when the reel was adjusted.

Their white shirt rode up in the back as the neon bright lure was tossed below the surface, sending ripples through the water while it descended, and she couldn’t help but stare at the narrow red lines that criss-crossed up the column of Blake’s spine. No hand could leave such precise marks, but Weiss owned a single-tail that could, each lash quick and sharp. It was thin and black, the leather soft to the touch but cutting through the air whenever it was swung. Velvet shivered; pain had never been to her taste, although it was interesting to watch play out.

Her brow knit. “Doesn’t Blake have a department physical on Monday?”

“Everything will be healed by then.” Weiss said, clipped and matter-of-fact. “Maybe not the bite marks, but that doesn’t give cause to be unfit for duty.”

Although they were concealed by the cut of Blake’s shirt, all Velvet had to do was close her eyes to have a vivid memory of the makeshift necklace left over broad shoulders and the subtle rise of each collarbone. Seconds after they were laid in place, the marks were lined with crimson, shuddering with every catch in Blake’s breath, but in the days to follow each one blossomed with color, light blues and purples fading to yellow at the edges. They served as a reminder while out of the house, where a locked leather collar would draw undue attention.

Not as much attention as Weiss drew, though. Velvet knew it wasn’t on purpose; quite the opposite really, considering that Weiss was a cold presence wrapped in a swathe of black and gray on most days, the spitting image of a calm professional. Some things just attracted a wayward eye, like a woman with a white-collar name taking a blue-collar job, even if Weiss was one of the best cops she knew. It was the same reason that she and Blake heard whispers for being Faunus involved in law enforcement — they were all out of their place. As a result, the coming together of their relationship had been  _tense_ , to put it mildly.

Time had made it better. After watching years of ‘will they, won’t they’, a torment neither of them had a taste for, Velvet was glad to see Blake and Weiss settle, not only as partners on the force, but lovers too. The other Faunus had always been her best friend whether or not they were sleeping together, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth whenever Blake had stumbled back from another clash; they and Weiss both had forceful personalities regardless of intimate inclinations, too stubborn to back down until drawing blood. She would have never imagined that same Weiss — so difficult and craving control — would be resting against one of her thighs as the picture of leisure, wearing a white sundress that almost celebrated the season.

Daring to run her fingers through pale hair, Velvet hid a smile when Weiss startled at the touch. Although the sunglasses hid the direction of that blue stare, she had a feeling the other woman had been quietly hypnotized by the way Blake’s arms strained in that tight shirt, the whirr of the reel as they fought for a catch. With another hard tug, a fish flopped onto the pier, the pink scales lining its stomach glittering under the sun.

“That’s one.” Weiss said; both pride and amusement shone in her voice. “We were promised a full dinner, weren’t we?”

“I have faith. They’ve never made me go hungry before.” Velvet let out a soft laugh, watching Blake work the hook out and drop the still-wriggling fish into the cooler beside them. With a sigh, Weiss shook her head, displacing the short bangs she had just rearranged. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Mm?” Weiss’ gaze tilted up a few degrees, questioning. “Oh, no. I was just trying to remember what SPF that sunscreen was. The last thing I want is one of those terrible burns that outline your glasses. Please…continue.”

Of all the wild and sometimes terrifying things that had happened as a result of keeping Blake close, it was this intimacy that Velvet had wrestled coming to terms with. Weiss’ hair slipped between her fingers, spun as beautifully as glass or silk. For so many years, the two of them had kept at a polite distance, skirting jealousy while Blake held love for them both. The bonds they all shared ran in different directions, blurred between lovers, family, and friends, threads that couldn’t be pulled apart without destroying the rest.

It had come slowly. The agreement at first kept a divide between their apartments, with Blake’s as common ground for dinner or drinks after work. For months, Velvet claimed the weekends, giving Weiss some needed space after spending the week with Blake at work and in bed, even if there was an inevitable exchange of calls and texts when cases spilled into overtime. How Blake maintained the balance so easily, she wasn’t sure, but it was at their place, one night after wine, that things finally changed.

Much as she wanted to blame the rich Atlas red Weiss had brought to drink together, Velvet had to admit much of that evening was a blur because it was overwhelmed by pleasure, the undeniable excitement of being watched as she pulled Blake down on top of her, roaming hands forcing the skirt she wore up to her hips. No amount of liquid courage could make up for the orders that Weiss whispered as Blake pushed inside her, desperate desire filling golden eyes like a flame. It hadn’t been discussed or planned, but it simply  _fit_ , and after a few apologies and acknowledgements about boundaries the next morning, their separate spheres began to merge into one.

At first Weiss shied from touching her, not wanting to presume, but Velvet had found it in herself to be a little more bold, flirting in the moments she knew would catch the other woman off guard. Just because she wasn’t inclined to whips and chains didn’t mean she hadn’t learned that Weiss loved to rebuke impudence, and eventually she ended up pushed against the door of the court bathroom, interrogated until her lipstick was a mess and there was an impressive run up one side of her stockings. Blake was delighted when they came to terms, at least until they realized that meant being outnumbered two-to-one. For all their differences, Velvet had to admit Weiss was remarkably persuasive.

She let out an encouraging shout when Blake hauled a second fish out of the water, a third coming moments after they made another cast. After closing up the cooler, the other Faunus came over to the blanket, rod swung over one shoulder. Velvet blinked past the glare of sunlight, following the slow trickle of sweat down the line of Blake’s throat and then lower where it had soaked through white cotton, making the shirt cling nearly skin-tight to grooves of muscle that peeked out from underneath their binder.

“Whatever the park feeds these fish, they grow big,” Blake said, gesturing with the cooler. “Three for three, all good catches. It’s getting hot out here, though.”

Velvet cleared her throat with a soft  _ahem_ ; she certainly had to agree.

“Yes, quite.” Weiss said, sitting up and reaching for her purse. Even though her implacable mask of makeup deflected any sweat, a brief caress over one bare shoulder confirmed that pale skin was warm to the touch. Reaching into the deepest pocket, Weiss plucked out a ring heavy with keys. “I’ll drive.”

Once the grass was shaken off the blanket, Velvet folded it into a bulky square, tucked under her arm as they walked to the parking lot. Weiss’ car was beneath scattered lines of shade cast by a willow, the windows tinted just shy of the legal limit. As soon as it was unlocked, with the press of a button and a high chirp, Black opened up the passenger side door, storing the cooler up front and buckling it into place. Velvet slid into the back seat with a sigh and stretched out her legs, grateful for how ridiculously roomy it was. She hadn’t quite understood the meaning of a ‘luxury’ sedan until the first trip in this car. Much as Weiss tried to avoid being seen as ostentatious, she didn’t forsake comfort.

Blake got in beside her and pulled the door shut, relief flooding bright eyes at the cold interior. An icy blast of air poured out of the vents when Weiss turned on the engine, making Velvet shiver until she finally adjusted. Her attention was drawn to the right where the other Faunus was sprawled and content, denim stretching tight across spread thighs. The sweat had immediately cooled, but the clean scent of salt remained, lingering in the V of Blake’s shirt and the hollow of each collarbone. The moment they reached the freeway, followed by the soft click of cruise control, Velvet leaned over to press a kiss to that dry, smooth jaw.

When Blake leaned into the contact, she took custody of one wrist, leading their fingers to the hem of her skirt, the skin exposed beneath its edge. Velvet lay another kiss at the juncture of the other Faunus’ neck, hearing the soft groan that always accompanied a twitch up violet-lined ears when her lips brushed a quickening pulse.

“You’re in a mood.” Blake murmured, drawing circles along the inside of her knee.

“What do you expect after I’ve been watching you all afternoon?” Tilting her head, Velvet went still when their mouths were mere centimeters apart. “Or is the heat too much?”

A low chuckle rumbled in Blake’s throat. “No complaints here.”

The first kiss was unhurried and deliberate, opening up to each other by degrees until Blake’s tongue gave a teasing swipe over her lower lip. Velvet’s seatbelt strained across her shoulder to keep the angle, one hand cupping their cheek while the other had an anchoring grasp on the white shirt. It almost felt thin enough to tear, bunched as it was between her fingers. Each time she was kissed, Blake’s hand went an inch higher, until she had to part her legs even further to allow access.

“I still expect Blake to help with dinner when we’re home.” Weiss said, sounding too amused to be chastising. Turning just enough to see the rear view mirror, Velvet locked gazes with her long enough to catch a hint of a smile — she was more than enjoying the view.

“They will,” Velvet murmured, suppressing a gasp when Blake’s fingertips skirted the edge of her panties, “won’t you?”

“Absolutely.” The contact vanished a split second after it was offered, leaving behind an echo of heat.

Getting beaten at her own game was definitely unfair, and if Velvet had learned anything from Weiss, it was to correct such imbalances quickly. Tugging the flat collar of Blake’s shirt to bear their shoulder, she spied one of the bite marks set there, closed but not yet healed, and kissed over the bruised surface. Their breath caught and Velvet let her teeth sink in, biting down until she heard a ragged, desperate sound.

Relaxing her jaw and pulling back, she could see the mark she put beside the first was nowhere near as deep as its twin, but Blake still whined when her thumb brushed across it, watching as color rose through their skin.

Velvet’s brow knit, chiefly with concern. “You really do enjoy that.”

“No matter how many times I tell you, you never seem sure.” Blake’s hand came up to tuck a few strands of her chestnut hair behind a subtly pointed ear. “Why would I lie to you?”

“A hundred well-intentioned reasons,” she replied, shifting so that she could lean against them, “but I believe you.”

It was a short ride back to Blake’s apartment and Weiss was lucky enough to find an empty space close to the front door. Taking custody of the blanket again, Velvet got out first, adjusting the lines of her skirt so they fell right. While Blake was wrangling the cooler out of the front, Weiss approached her from the driver’s side with a curious look, sharp but free of tension. It was the same kind of stare she leveled at other officers when she wanted answers — now — and always a touch unnerving to be on the receiving side of.

“What lipstick are you wearing?” Weiss asked.

Caught offguard by the question, Velvet couldn’t quite remember. “I’m not sure of the name. Coco gave it to me for my birthday last year and I finally got around to wearing it.”

Tapping a finger against her own lips, Weiss smiled, broad and predatory. “Well, tell me if you find out. It’s…resilient.”

Frowning, Velvet focused on herself in the dark reflection of the younger woman’s sunglasses. Despite fooling around in the back seat, her lipstick looked untouched. Considering how much had to be washed off of Blake’s shirt collars and other clothes, it would be well worth it if Weiss wore something impervious too. “I’ll have to ask her when I’m in the office. I’m sure I’ll keel over when she tells me the price.”

“Outrageous or not, I’ll probably buy us a spring and winter set.” When Velvet opened her mouth to protest, Weiss cut off the words with a glare. “You never let me spoil  _you_. If we’re all together, I have the right, don’t I?”  

Despite the urge to blush, she nodded, moving to follow Weiss when she turned on her heel and headed towards the door. After flashing a gold-striped keycard, it opened, giving access to the lobby full of elevators. Blake tapped the closest button with a knuckle, humming a happy tune under their breath. It had been just the same when they were teenagers, Velvet noted, pleased with a fresh catch. Maybe she could talk Weiss into an actual vacation at some point and have Blake teach her how to fish, even if she imagined the immaculate detective would be mildly horrified with the realities of camping. A rental cabin would probably be in order.

They emerged on the fifth floor with Weiss leading the way, keycard still in hand. It unlocked Blake’s door with a sedate beep, swinging in towards the carpeted floor. Velvet flicked on the lights as soon as she entered, moving to store the blanket on the top shelf of the coat closet where it belonged. Weiss swept past them both and disappeared into the bedroom without a word, purse tossed aside onto an abundant pile of pillows. A scrape of ice against plastic came from the kitchen as Blake opened the cooler, taking out the fish to lay them side by side on the cutting board.

After kicking off her shoes by the doorway, Velvet came over to help, fetching the scaling and fillet knives out of the silverware drawer. Both were well-loved, age written into the wooden handles, and she presented them to Blake with a smile.

“I’ll scale, you gut?” Velvet asked. It would be just like old times.

Taking the thinner blade from her grasp, they returned the smile. “Deal. Salad still on the bottom shelf?”

Picking up the first fish by the head, Velvet let out a hum of assent. “Unless either of you snacked on it after breakfast.”

“I know better than to ruin your cooking.” Blake said, tugging open the door of the fridge. “I like my knuckles unrapped, thank you.”

“Funny, considering how much you enjoy getting in trouble otherwise.” Scales flew with every sharp flick of her knife until the first fish was clean, and she set it aside to be gutted.

A squeak jumped out of Velvet’s throat when Blake gave her ass a firm grope, not even attempting to be subtle. “But you don’t like to punish me.”

She huffed in protest, pretending to brandish the knife. While the sluggish dribble of fish blood down the blade was none too attractive in her mind, Velvet knew it would remind Blake of other, sharper things. “I’ll find the inspiration to if you don’t focus on dinner.”

Surrendering with a half-mocking bow, Blake’s hand withdrew. “Yes,  _ma’am_.”

Heat climbed so far up Velvet’s face she swore she felt it in the tips of her ears. Swallowing the blush back down, she scaled the other fish with practiced cuts, washing her hands and the knife when everything was done. While drying them on a towel, Weiss reappeared, having exchanged the sundress for a black blouse and pencil skirt. It was much more to her usual style, as were the sheer stockings enshrining pale calves and thighs.

“White or red?” Weiss asked, feet a whisper over the kitchen tile.

It wasn’t until Velvet saw her kneel in front of the steel cabinet in the far corner that she understood the question. “Oh. Red, definitely.”

“I thought so.” A bottle was taken out of the cabinet after some private deliberating, its cork set tight in a neck of green glass. “It has time enough to breathe, yes?”

“Yeah, the fish still needs to go in the oven.” Blake answered, chopping the last one into a thick filet.

For a few minutes, the only noise was from the clatter of dishes as the fish were positioned on a tray and Weiss set the tableware alongside glasses for the wine. Velvet emptied the melting ice from the cooler into the sink and washed it out, leaving it to dry on the counter, and bit back a comment when Weiss disappeared into the bedroom again. Blake seemed unaware, cleaning off the knives they’d used with an almost serene focus.

It was only a moment before Weiss called out, “Blake, come here.”

Feline ears twitched in surprise, and Velvet withheld a smile when they looked her way. “Do you want me to finish—”

“Go ahead.” She demurred, taking the tray in hand and approaching the oven.

There was just a little cleaning left when the fish was set to cook; Velvet wiped down the counters and cutting board before going over to the dining table and filling one of the glasses with wine. It was halfway to her lips when a slender hand pressed against the small of her back, Weiss’ palm warm through the fabric of her blouse. The faint scent of leather pricked at her senses, knowing what the other woman must have just fetched.

“How long before dinner’s ready?” Weiss asked.

“Mm.” Taking a sip of the wine, Velvet relaxed into the sensation of fingers slowly walking up her spine, massaging away each point of tension that they found. “An hour.”

“Then bring your drink to bed.” The words drew her attention in a far sweep to the threshold of the bedroom, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Blake kneeling and naked, collar locked around their throat. “There’s plenty we can do in an hour.”

Allowing Weiss to steal a sip from her glass, Velvet turned to follow with a smile. In moments like this, it felt like they had all the time in the world.

—

_Tierce: Latin for ‘third.’ Among hunters, a collection of three (“a brace and a half” or tierce) — or three creatures of any kind, especially greyhounds, foxes, bucks or hares — is called “a leash.”_


End file.
